Just a Bar Fight
by ordermask
Summary: Rosie is waiting for her boys to come home, but there delayed. By two Russian Gangsters, it was just a bar fight. Threesome warning. Conner/Murphy/OC


**Hey everyone Ordermask is back another oneshot of Conner/Murphy/Rosie. Now I would love your ideas for future one-shots. Tell me what you want to read, which you like me to do scenes from the first movie with here in it, or the second. I want some reviews some feedback, and if you want to know what my characters look like just ask. Anyway on with the show, I Own Nothing-Nothing Belongs to me.**

My boy's where late they where never late, in the two years I have known them they have never come home late from work. Even though it was St. Patrick 's Day the boys favorite holiday, they would never come home late for dinner.

"Boys-where are you?" I whispered putting the now cold Corned beef and Cabbage, in the yellow rusty fridge. That last thing I wanted to do was call people from there work, and stir something up; but I was worried.

So I called Rocco

"Come on Roc" I murmured as the phone rang, my knees began to shake as it rang and rang; I was about to put the receiver down, when he picked up.

"Rocco!" I called with relief; there was a lot of cursing and shifting around coming from his mouth before he settled. "Where are Conner and Murphy?"I asked trying to sound calm.

"Hey R-rosie" He stuttered, he never stuttered with me; unless he was trying to hid something wrong.

"You stuttered" I stated, I heard him curse to himself "Where are they?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"There fine Rosie" He said trying to reassure me

I rolled my eyes "If there fine" I stressed "Then why are they three hours late! " I yelled

"Jeeze Rosie" He whined " I promised I wouldn't say anything-they'll be home soon" He said trying to reassure me, but that got me even more concerned.

"Rocco-are the hurt?"I asked more strings of curses came from the other line; he seemed to be arguing with himself. "Rocco!" I called, nothing

"Rocco!" nothing

"ROCCO!" I Screamed, he shut up

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I shouted, he stuttered

"Where ere' luv" I turned around, to see Conner and Murphy's frame silhouette's by the front door. I clicked the phone off and looked at them, they were hurt. Conner was bleeding from the forehead; Murphy was already starting to get a black eye.

"Boy's" I breathed, I ran over to them, "What happened?" Each one of my hands cradled there bruised cheeks. "You missed Dinner" I said trying to lighten the mood, they smiled.

"S'orry luv"Murphy said with a laugh "We got delayed" I laughed and hurried them to sit at the kitchen table I hurried and grabbed a first aid kit, and two hot rags.

"My boys" I breathed kissing each one of their lips "What happened?" They both looked at each other then looked down. They each gripped one of my hands, bringing their lips to it; their lips to be savoring my touch: it made me shiver.

"Bar fight" Conner murmured, I scoffed wiping there face with the warm rag.

I rolled my eyes at them taking there boots off, "Now why would you guys-do a thing like that?" they hardly smelled of liquor, they couldn't have gotten that drunk.

" These two guys where threatening Doc" Conner told me, I wiped his bleeding forehead; which was already clotted.

"Is he alright?" I asked wiping Murphy's lip off, he just smiled at me; oh god how I loved that smile.

" He's fine Luv" Conner said standing up and taking his shirt off, Yummy. "Just a Bar fight-all's well an good" His calloused hands framed my face and kissed me sweetly; it made my toes curl.

"Alright" I left it at that, I knew there was more to the story; but as long as everything was alright: That's all that mattered.

"You boys missed dinner" I sighed, I was slightly upset; I waited on hand and food making there Dinner.

"Were sorry love" They chorused, I loved my Twins.

I smirked and turned away from them, I slipped off my white sundress; standing completely stark naked in front of them. I placed my right hand onto my hip, while the other pulled out my hair clip; my golden locks falling down my back.

"Now luv" Conner began, I laid down on the bed arching my back slightly.

They growled and both pounced onto me.

"PICK HER UP!" Screamed a heavy Russian Accent, I was awoken sharply from my sleep; rough hands where grabbing me. My eyes finally focused and my ears sharpened, two Russian men where holding guns to my boys heads.

"Let er go" Conner Screamed "She's got nothing to do wit this "Conner Begged

The greasy Russian was running his hands all over my naked body, I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

"Hmmm she'd make a pretty penny boys" I wanted to threw up, only my boys were allowed to touch me; tears started to fall.

"Boy's" I breathed

The struggled so hard, but how can you fight when guns where pointed to your head. They dragged me out of our apartment, I struggled and kicked and screamed, and clawed at them but nothing worked. I gripped my hands onto the doorway screaming there names, as I watched both of them being chained to the toilet.

"Will come back for you two, when were done" The greasy Russian said, he ran his hand over my bare breast; I gagged.

They just laughed as they dragged me out of the hotel complex, I screamed but nobody came; not even my boys. The big greasy Russian backhanded to stop me from screaming, but I kept on bellowing; I wasn't going down with a fight.

"Get on your Knees Bitch" He spat, pushing me onto the dirty ally floor; I could still hear there screaming from upstairs; I cried out for them.

"CONNER!" I cried, he slapped me again "MURPHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" If I kept screaming like this I was going to lose my voice.

"Shut up" He backhanded me again, blood swirled into my mouth; I spat in his face

He hissed "Bitch" He took his gun to my head, I closed my eyes waiting for impact; then he collapsed, all I saw was porcelain coming down from above me. I looked up to see Conner jumping from the balcony, he landed on the other blue-suit Russian.

"ROSALIE!" Came Murphy's screaming voice, he bellowed around the corner; I looked over to see the other Russian headed for me. Murphy picked up a piece of the wrecked toilet, and bashed the guys skull in.

"Conner" I crawled over to him, I shook him awake; nothing. "God Conner no!" I screamed. I brought my ear to his chest, he was breathing; but barely. "He's Alive' I called to Murphy, he was emptying the Russians pockets and threw them into an empty shopping bag; he found in the garbage.

"Come on luv" He threw his Robe onto my naked form, he stood just in his Boxers. He hauled Conner's passed out form onto his shoulder, kissing me quickly and roughly. He took his right hand and dragged me out of the alley.

"Just a Bar fight Huh" I hissed, as we headed are way to the hospital.


End file.
